


Are You an Angel?

by queenC_13



Series: Swan Queen au [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot/drabble based on the prompt "i tried opening a bottle of wine with scissors and cut my hand really badly and you went to the bathroom to pee and found me bleeding all over the sink and i probably should have gotten stitches but we improvised" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You an Angel?

"Oh my God!" Regina heard a voice exclaim in horror as someone walked through the door to the bathroom on her dorm floor. "Holy shit holy shit," the voice kept whispering. Regina hadn't heard the voice before, but couldn't really look up to see the face of who it belonged to until they walked over to her, more focused on her hand.

Her hand, which, unfortunately, had been cut open by some scissors and was now bleeding all over the bathroom sink.

It really was no wonder why the new person in the bathroom was reacting as badly as they were, but in Regina's defense it was 2am on a Wednesday night and she didn't think anyone would be coming in at this hour.

" _Are you okay_?" The person finally came into Regina's line of sight and she was stunned for a second when the girl came into view. She had long blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail, her face had an indent of a pillow on it and her clothes were obviously rumpled from sleep. Even so, her bright green eyes were tinged with concern and she was the most beautiful thing that Regina had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm fine," Regina finally answered, turning her attention back to her bleeding hand. The gash was right down the middle of her palm, and although she had to have been running it under the water for about ten minutes, it seemed to have no intention of stopping bleeding any time soon.

Actually, Regina was feeling a bit light headed now. Whether it was from her hand, or the scent of this mysterious girl suddenly invading her senses as her hand was taken from under the sink, she had no idea.

"Oh shit," the girl whispered again. "It really looks like you need stitches. Have you told our RA? Do you want me to go get her? She probably won't be happy we woke her up… But I mean you're  _bleeding out_. Oh God… Maybe I should just call an ambulance-"

Regina was surprised at how long she let the girl rant before interrupting her, but she couldn't help if she was now blood deprived and possibly in love.

"No! I mean… I'm fine. I don't want the RA to get involved."

"But you're really hurt," the girl protested.

Regina sighed, "I cut myself opening a wine bottle which has now spilled all over my floor and needs cleaning up after my hand has been fixed. So I think you can imagine why I don't want the RA involved."

"Wine? On a Wednesday? Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

Regina just glared at her until the girl got the hint.

"Sorry, your business," she said, blushing. "Well I have a first aid kit and sewing materials in my room so I should be able to improvise."

The girl took Regina by the arm and started leading her down the opposite side of the hallway that Regina herself lived in, clearly not taking no for an answer. Regina was surprised to see that, like herself, this girl didn't have a roommate. Although she shouldn't have been too surprised, Storybrooke University was one of the most prestigious on the East Coast, and first and second years were known for dropping out because the curriculum was too hard.

After sitting Regina down on the bed, the girl bustled around her room gathering things in her arms and muttering to herself, leaving Regina free to observe. However, the room was pretty sparse-only the dorm issued furniture and some books on the desk. No pictures or personal items anywhere. Before Regina could dwell on it however, the girl was back in front of her.

And Regina finally saw what was in her hands.

A sewing needle.

And thread.

"You're going to  _give me stitches_?!" Regina nearly shrieked.

"Sh! The gash is too deep and you refuse to go to the hospital, so  _yes_  I am going to give you a few stitches. It will be four or five at the most, but if I don't do it this gash isn't going away anytime soon."

The girl had changed drastically since she had found Regina and started freaking out in the bathroom. Her eyes shone with a no-nonsense look, as if she had dealt with injuries this way before, making Regina even more curious as to who this girl was.

After nodding her consent, the girl got to work, pouring some alcohol that Regina also hadn't noticed onto Regina's palm to clean it up. She then gave Regina a towel and told her to put it between her teeth for the pain.

While the pain was bad enough to bring tears to Regina's eyes, she was lucky that it had gone numb after a few minutes, her body blocking her from feeling it at the moment.

She zoned out, letting the girl patch her up as it took about a half an hour. Finally she felt a little tap to her knee, and opened her eyes, seeing the girl kneeling in front of her with a sympathetic smile.

"How about you sleep in here tonight?" she asked. "As you can see, I have the extra bed and in my closet there's some extra sheets. You're in no shape to clean up your room right now, plus I have some pain killers you can take to knock you out anyway."

If Regina was in her right mind, she probably would have said no. However, it was now rounding 3am and she  _did_  have an 11am class tomorrow so the thought of going back to her room and facing the mess she made was really unappealing.

She gave a nod, took the pills that the girl offered her, and was thankful that she was already in her pajamas-her carefulness after cutting herself preventing blood from staining the fabric.

Regina laid back in the bed, dimly aware that the girl was preparing the bed on the other side of the room for herself to sleep in.

"Hey," Regina slurred out, getting the girl's attention. "What's your name anyway?"

The girl smiled a brilliant smile, betraying the fact that she was now sleep deprived and had just stitched up another human without protest.

"Emma," she said. "Emma Swan."

"Thank you Emma Swan," Regina answered, "I'm Regina Mills."

The lights went off and Regina heard one last whispered, "Goodnight Regina Mills," before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 


End file.
